


you are blind and my song is mute

by grandstander



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, based off the ep with sun asking blake to the dance n shit, its kinda sad and one-sided ish????, its literally just sad bullshit sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandstander/pseuds/grandstander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't understand what it's like to have a crush on someone and the not even get that you like them." </p><p>Neptune was silent for a moment before he responded, "Yeah, guess I don't." </p><p>He was lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are blind and my song is mute

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the tumblr post below  
> http://cherribuu.tumblr.com/post/96338259776

Neptune was valiant in his efforts, he really was, determined and resilient as ever each time he crashed against stone. Sun surrounded himself in a wall, one that was cold and made of thick cement with cores of ice. These sorts of deep pains that clouded around his precious sun, that blocked out his light and hid him in a storm, it drove a pain so deep into the crevices of his already cracking heart. A pain that made his own breath quiver in the moments he slipped into bed alone, with no one to see. 

He kept a merry facade despite that whirlpool that had come to his chest, sucking his heart down into a misery that he knew he could not cure this time. He was bright and cherry when he brought Sun breakfast, was eager in sharing time with him and asked him what he wanted to do. The boy only curled into himself, and when he did not respond, Neptune would sit quietly at the foot of his bed, legs folded on the mattress as he stayed with Sun. He followed the other, like the sea desperately dissolves into the sky only to be kissed once more in rain-- there was nothing exchange between them, only Neptune being swallowed from the inside out in a pain.

He tried. He did his best. 

Sun was quiet, in turn, seemingly hidden by a mass of gray clouds that betrayed the storm in his eyes. Neptune reached to him, and though Sun did not break away from, he did not return. It ached and throbbed in his chest, it made Neptune's throat clench as he desperately looked for words to console him, tried jokes, games, anything, everything. 

Mist settled around them, between them, Neptune shouting and singing a song spun with a love that he could not say while Sun laid blind in the fog of his self-induced misery. Neptune sang a song in his body, in the way he set his hand on top of Sun's, who simply drag his fingers away and curled his arm around his knees. He gave a melody of love in the way he spoke to him, soft and gentle, and a symphony was in his heart when he tried to give the faunus smiled. 

"You don't understand," 

His voice shook the blue-haired boy, stunning him for a moment as he leaned forward, palm resting behind Sun as he ached to curl around him and kiss the redness of his eyes away. "You don't understand what it's like--" Sun voice paused for a moment, breathing, cold stoney gray boring into the floor. "You can get anyone you want, everyone likes you, you don't know what it's like to have a crush on someone who doesn't even get that you're trying to tell them you like them." 

His words tumbled out of his mouth in a flurry, a touch of bitterness in his tone that he came to regret as his tail curled tightly and flicked itself until it rested on top of Neptune's hand. Neptune broke slowly and quietly in that moment, bones cracking and his heart dropping to the hurricane in his stomach. His jaw clenched, and he slowly pulled himself to sit upright, pulling his hand away from the briefly comforting warmth of his partner's tail. 

"I'm sorry." 

There's a cold calm to his words when he says it, voice threatening to shake before he actually spoke. His throat tightened, and he clenched his jaw again, the storm in his chest pulling him apart in a hundred different ways because even now-- even now, Sun can't see, Sun can't hear him. Sun can't see it in his eyes when he stares at him, can't hear it in the way Neptune says his name, it makes his body ache in a way he's come to tolerate. 

It's too much this time. He breaks a little, slowly, quietly, and unseen.

Unseen to Sun. 

"I guess I don't." He brushes it off with a little laugh, forcing a smile over the layer of hurt that he feels and crushing the want to curl into himself and break into the tiny, silent sobs he know while come in time. He scoots over, pressing his side against Sun and bringing a hand up to ruffle his hair, pressing their temples together. "You'll still always have me, though." 

That night, Neptune quietly cries himself to sleep, while Sun slowly comes to his old self in the same night.


End file.
